pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortress of the Stone Giants
Fortress of the Stone Giants, an adventure by Wolfgang Baur with support articles and fiction by Mike McArtor, is the fourth chapter in the Rise of the Runelords adventure path and was released in November 2007. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path pits the heroes of Sandpoint against the most dangerous enemies they have yet faced. It also includes additional rules and information on the stone giant race, details on the dragons of Golarion, and several new monsters native to the rugged badlands of the stone giant realm. The newest addition to Pathfinder's Journal sets Eando Kline in hot pursuit of robbers who lead him all the way to Korvosa. Foreword: "Made of Hit Points" by James Jacobs (4) : Paizo Editor-in-Chief James Jacobs introduces iconic game designer Wolfgang Baur to the pages of Pathfinder Adventure Path, discusses his own memories of playing through the classic Against the Giants modules which inspired this adventure, and gives readers their first look at Lovecraft in the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting. 1. "Fortress of the Stone Giants" by Wolfgang Baur (6) :The giants are on the march! Threatening rumors take deadly form when the vanguard of an army of stone giant warriors descends on Sandpoint! Can the PCs hope to defend the peaceful community from foes more than double their size? And what of the army gathering in the mountains and the plots of its nefarious general? 2. "Born of Stone" by Wolfgang Baur (52) :Their epics etched upon the faces of mountains, stone giants tower over the puny civilized races. Discover the details of their ancient culture and learn what strife might lead these titans to war. 3. "Dragons of Golarion" by Mike McArtor (60) :Dragons both chromatic and metallic clash in the skies of the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting. Learn of their history, ways, rivalries, and everything else you need to bring these wyrms to life. 4. "Fool's Gold" (Pathfinder's Journal) by Mike McArtor (72) :Robbed! Pathfinder Eando Kline visits Sirathu and becomes the target of a band of fleet-footed filchers. His pursuit leads him all the way to Korvosa, the Jewel of Varisia, and reveals a plot more sinister than he ever expected. 5. "Bestiary" by Wolfgang Baur (78) :*deathweb :*redcap :*hound of Tindalos :*taiga giant :*scanderig (forgefiend) :*shining child of Thassilon :*runeslave Adventure overview A sudden assault on the town of Sandpoint by stone giants and a dragon brings the looming threat home. After the giants are defeated, the heroes learn that they were but a scouting party, that the stone giants are massing for war. The only way to disrupt their advance is to strike at the Jorgenfist, the fortress of Warlord Mokmurian, the sinister giant responsible for gathering his people for war. What secrets wait to be discovered in the dungeons below the Jorgenfist, and what is the true reason the giants have rallied for war? Fortress of the Stone Giants Fortress of the Stone Giants Fortress of the Stone Giants Fortress of the Stone Giants Fortress of the Stone Giants Fortress of the Stone Giants Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks